Dreams Can Come TrueCan't they?
by MinnieCullen
Summary: Bella, Edward and vodka.  An O/S I wrote for the Texas collection.


Title: Dreams can come true...can't they?

Quick note:

this hasn't been beta'd as it was an O/S for the Texas collection and I ran out of time before the deadline therefore didn't get a chance to get it beta's. I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors.

Bella and Edward don't belong to me, they are the creations of Stephanie Meyer and I am forever thankful to her.

Warning: I have written my first lemon! I hope it's up to ffic standards...I never thought it would be so hard to write a lemon!

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

I settled down with my humungous bowl of pop corn and turned the television on, it was Saturday night and all I wanted to do was watch The X Factor and then switch over to Xtra Factor. It was 8pm and I was all showered in my pyjamas ready for a night in front of the telly. I tied my hair back in a pony tail as it fell on my face. I was looking forward to a quiet night in with Gary Barlow, a complete sex god; from my favourite band Take That.

My attention was drawn away from Gary Barlow's sexy voice by the constant knocking on the front door. _Who could that be? _I walked over to the door and hesitantly opened it, to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at me warily. _Oh my god it's Edward. _Edward is Tanya's, my work colleague's, boyfriend. Tanya seemed to think I was beneath her. I look around to see if Tanya was with him, which she wasn't. I had met Edward a few times on nights out with the work lot; Tanya and he seemed really close. How Tanya ended up with him I would never know, but I guessed as long as she looked good he wouldn't take any notice of her bitchiness.

'Edward.' I gasped and totally failed at hiding my surprise, which he obviously picked up on and shuffled his feet whilst rubbing his hand at the back on his neck.

'Hey Bella.' Edward laughed nervously. _Come on Swan suck it up_. I gave myself a prep talk.

'Is there anything I can help you with?' I smiled at him to ease some of the tension.

'.' The words were out of Edward's mouth so fast I could barely make any sense of them.

'Ah cool, well hey! I'm watching X Factor do you wanna come in and join me? There's popcorn.' I thought to myself; please say yes, because even though I loved staring at Edward's bronze just fucked hair and his gorgeously chiselled face I was missing out on some serious GB hotness. Edward nodded and came in as I headed back over to the television; he sat down next to me and grabbed the popcorn. As he did he brushed my boob with his hand, he flushed bright red as soon as he realised what he had done.

'It's okay, it was an accident.' I reassured him that I wouldn't be accusing him of trying to feel me up.

I don't know why he was here and refused to think about it as we sat in a comfortable silence watching TV and passing the popcorn between us. The auditions stage of X Factor was my favourite because so many people think they can sing but they're awful and then there are the ones who surprise you with their amazing voices.

'Bella, what do you want to drink?'

'Huh?' I answered before thinking. I looked beside me and Edward wasn't there.

'What can I get you from the fridge? Do you want Coke, a beer or Dr Pepper?' He's gone looking for a drink, shit where had my manners gone?

'I'm so sorry Edward.' I jumped up from the sofa and ran into the kitchen, slipped on the floor tiles and tripped; luckily Edward caught me before my face met the floor. 'Thanks.' I felt my blush creep up my neck, once I was steady I moved away from him and went to the cupboard and took out two glasses. 'I'll bring your drink in for you; I can't believe I didn't offer you one! I'm not normally this rude, I promise.'

'Nah, don't worry about it Bella, you supplied me with popcorn so all is forgiven.' He gave me his pantry dropping crooked smile and I stopped myself from swooning just in time.

_Swooning? What was wrong with me? I wasn't normally a gushing wreck so why was I acting like a school girl around Edward? I needed to fix this!_

I took the bottle of vodka out the fridge and two shot glasses from the cupboard. 'Let's make The X Factor interesting.' I smiled suggestively.

'I'm game.' I poured two shots and handed Edward a glass and knocked my shot back. I found courage in the burning liquid as it flowed don't my throat.

We settled back down on the settee, happy Edward was sitting closer to me this time. I could feel his body heat. I glanced sideways at him and took his profile in, his t-shirt fitted just right you could see his muscles flex under the thin material when he moved; he smelled yummy too. I looked down at my Hello Kitty pyjama bottoms and vest top and thanked the God's that I had picked out my new ones this evening.

A man came onto audition and made the mistake of singing one of Gary's own songs 'Relight my fire'; obviously he completely killed the song. Instinctively Edward and I looked at each other before we burst into laughter, I laughed so hard my sides began to hurt. The look on Gary's face was priceless and made me laugh even harder, Edward was crying with laughter as he poured us another round of shots. As I swallowed the vodka I felt it affecting me, I was such a lightweight when it came to shots.

I faintly heard a voice at the back of my head telling me this was wrong, I shouldn't be getting drunk with Tanya's boyfriend but I couldn't find it in me to care. Five shots in and I was happily buzzing from my vodka high, Edward was hot and I planned on getting down and dirty with him.

The credits started rolling on The X Factor and I was unsure of what to do next.

'X Factor with shots is definitely the way to watch it. What are we doing next B?'

Hmm I knew what I wanted to do but didn't think I was drunk enough for that yet.

XXX

I didn't have to wait long to see what we were going to do next because Tanya turned up at my door, demanding to know if Edward was there. In my tipsy state I didn't think before letting her into my flat, she looked pissed when she saw Edward pouring shots.

_Maybe I should have lied and gotten rid of her._

'What the fuck are you doing here Edward?'

'What does it look like I'm doing here?' He motioned towards the shots with his head, eyebrows raised.

'We're leaving.' Snarled Tanya.

'You can't leave yet, the fun was just starting.' I mused.

Edward looked irritated. _Maybe he wasn't having fun_. 'I'm not going anywhere Tanya I'm staying here with Bella and we are going to get absolutely rat arsed. You should leave I'm sure you have a party to get to.' _How could he sound so cold but hot at the same time?_

Hmph. 'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen get your shit cos you're not staying here with her.' I was thrown a disgusted look. I looked down at myself; I didn't look disgusting so giggled instead.

'Tanya I dumped your arse last night for a reason. I don't want to be with you, I don't want to go anywhere with you and I certainly don't want you bossing me around. Also don't be so fucking rude to Bella you are in her home, I personally think you should get the hell out of here because you're killing my good mood.'

'How dare you talk to me like that? Who the fuck do you think you are?' Tanya was now seething. 'You home wrecker, you stole my boyfriend! I'm going to rip your hair from your head.'

'Me?' I pointed at myself. _Eloquent as ever Bella. _'It's not my fault your fake nose and tits couldn't keep your boyfriend.' I heard Edward burst into laughter. This was definitely the shots speaking I would never have said this in a sober state.

'You bitch!' Tanya began to stamp her feet as she walked towards me but Edward got to her first.

'Leave Tanya, you're making a prat out of yourself. Bella had nothing to do with me dumping you; I really couldn't stand anymore of your plasticness. You've got more plastic than a Barbie doll and I'm definitely no Ken.' He snorted.

'This isn't over Edward; you're going to regret doing this. Bella you had better watch your back at work on Monday.' Tanya turned on her heels and headed for the front door and left without looking back.

Edward handed me a drink and apologised profusely whilst wondering how Tanya had known that he was here. 'Bella I'm really sorry, she shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I can't believe I stayed with a bitch like her for so long.'

'Noooooo Edward it wasn't your fault, I should have told her you weren't here instead of grinning at her like a fool and letting her in.' Vodka was amazing at hiding bad feelings because right at that moment in time I didn't give a shit about Tanya or her threats.

XXX

We decided to play Just Dance on the Wii, I kicked arse at this game and would undoubtedly win. 'Rules for the game, whoever loses the round has to drink two shots back to back.'

'You're on Swan.' Edward sounded smug...oh if only he knew!

We picked The Ting Tings 'That's not my name' for our first round. I soon realised that co ordinated dancing whilst drunk was not the smartest idea and singing along just made it worse. I flailed my hands and feet around trying to keep in beat with the music, Edward was cool and collected as he danced along. He didn't even break a sweat. It was no surprise at the end when the final scores showed that he had whooped my arse, I accepted defeat graciously and knocked back my two drinks which he had sweetly poured out for me.

'Hey ya next!' Edward cheered. I nodded with approval and hoped it would make my head feel normal. The last couple drinks had affected me more than I wanted to admit to myself; however this wouldn't stop me from winning. Edward and I started dancing and both sung along to the game, I shook my arse and wiggled my chest which earned me lots of points. At one point Edward stopped and stared wide eyed as I danced, I saw him audible gulp as he swallowed. I won the round hands down, Edward's score was nowhere near mine, and I patted myself on the back as he drank his shots. The next song would be the decider because he looked a bit worse for wear and I definitely felt it.

'I get to pick the last song and I choose Pussycat dolls – When I grow up' from what I remembered the dance moves weren't very demanding and I could just shake my arse. The song begun and I started to move along to the music, it wasn't very taxing and it was kind of sexy.

_Boys call you sexy,_

_And you don't care what they say,_

_See, everytime you turn around,_

_They screaming your name._

_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself that id do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me._

This song definitely worked on Edward he noticed my sexy dancing, his eyes had darkened with lust. I carried on dancing as he watched me in a lusty haze, I was shaking my arse and I looked mighty fine. The vodka was working its mighty fine arse on my head and I nearly lost my balance a few times but this didn't deter me.

'Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it.' I sung along, giving Edward the sexiest look I could muster in my drunken state. I think I remember winking at him too. I tried to follow the next difficult dance move and ended up tripping over my own feet, once again Edward caught me and steadied me. This time he didn't let go. His pupils had dilated as he looked at me with hungry eyes.

XXX

Edward's lips came crashing down on mine; my hands flew up and latched onto his beautiful hair as his pulled me closer to him. _We weren't going to make it to the bedroom. _Our tongues thrashed against each other trying to get more, despite our manic kissing our lips moulded together and moved in sync. Edward broke the kiss and lifted his face to look into my eyes, I nodded at him; this was all the confirmation he needed.

My vest was off before my breathing had returned to normal; Edward's eyes looked at my bare chest with great admiration. I reached for the hem of his t-shirt to pull it off him, as it moved up his body it revealed his perfectly shaped abs and taut chest, I licked my lips in lust...he was truly gorgeous. He helped me pull the t-shirt over his head, my hands instantly reached for the button on his jeans; I could see the bulge that had formed and it was getting bigger. I undid the zipper careful not to get anything caught in it, as I pushed his jeans and boxers down together his dick bounced free and slapped happily against his stomach. _Damn he's huge! _

As Edward stepped out of his trainers and jeans I ran my hands up and down his chest and stomach, he felt smooth and firm. Edward slowly glides my pyjama bottoms and underwear down my legs; I thank myself that I remembered to shave earlier. I held on to Edward's arms for support as I stepped out of my clothes, I should've felt embarrassed because I was so exposed but I felt comfortable.

His lips closed in around my left nipple and a low moan escaped me as I arched my chest closer to his glorious mouth, I reached out and wrapped my hand around his dick and worked my hand up and down it a couple times, spreading the pre cum that had escaped. He groaned in pleasure as he continued his assault on my nipples switching between the two giving them both some attention.

'Edward I can't wait any longer... I need you.' I pleaded with need and want. He straightened up and picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist as he bought his hand down between us and opened my slick folds with his fingers.

'Fuck Bella you're so wet.' Testing if I'm ready he entered two fingers into me and curled them hitting my sweet spot as I threw my head back in pleasure while gripping onto his shoulders for dear life. 'Hold on tight B.' I circled my arms around his neck as he walked us over to the wall, it felt cool against my naked back but not uncomfortable. 'Shit we need a condom.'

'I'm on the pill, we're protected.' He didn't say anything else as he lined himself up at my entrance and pushed into me in one swift motion, once he'd filled me completely he stopped moving letting us both get used to the feeling. My walls stretched to accommodate him as he felt even bigger than he looked. He began to move slowly and I moved my hands to his shoulders to get a better grip as I rotated my hips as he thrust into me. He was so deep inside me he was hitting every sweet spot and making my nerve endings tingle, as he got more accustomed his thrusts got faster and harder. I relished every second of it, as he pushed me up the wall whilst holding onto me tight, my boobs bounced up and down but I didn't care as I unashamedly groaned out loud.

'Bella I'm not going to last much longer.'

'I'm so close Edward, don't stop!'

This spurred him on and he thrust even harder and pinched my clit. I felt my walls clamp shut around him as my orgasm ripped through me and I screamed his name at the top of my voice.

'Fuck Bella, this is amazing.' He thrust once more and spilled into me as he rode out his orgasm, having not fully recovered from my first one I came again, screamed even louder this time and pressed our sweaty bodies together. As we both recovered in post coital bliss, Edward grinned at me.

XXX

I woke into consciousness as my alarm registered in my ears, my tongue was stuck to the top of my dry mouth but I was smiling regardless because I'd just had the best dream of my life. I was slightly sad that my dreamy sexcapades with Edward were over but I opened my eyes regardless and tried to sit up in bed. This was when I felt an arm laying across my chest holding me down. As I looked beside me a horrified gasp escaped me.

'Shit! What had I done! ?'

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I finally got this together after some creativity blockage, Diwali celebrations and working late at the office.


End file.
